shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities
Within Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor, there are two unique skill trees,''' '''the ranger tree and the wraith tree. These two distinct trees allow for Talion and the Wraith to become more powerful as experience is gained through a multitude of activities. Through this experience, Talion levels up, and a skill point is gained. This allows the player to select new skills to learn, depending on the amount of skill points they have obtained. Description The ranger tree focuses on skillful executions and stealth maneuvers, whereas the wraith tree is focused more upon crowd control, archery and domination. Skills within the ranger tree are highlighted in red, whereas skills in the wraith tree are highlighted in blue. Key Terms Hit-Streak: If you can land eight (five with the Blademaster skill) or more attacks in succession without being hit yourself (or hit only once if you have resilience), you have generated a Hit-Streak. Your hit counter will turn red and various special moves will become available. Drain: Some attack drain energy from an opponent which deals damage, terrifies the target(s) and regenerates Elf-Shot Elf-Shot: the ammo necessary to use your Wraith Bow can be regained through draining enemies and rune abilities Shadow-Strike: the wraith-based teleportation strike available by button prompt when aiming your bow at a target Ranger Skills (18) Tier One (3) Execution: An execute target action become available when the Hit-Streak is charged Impact: Enemies who are successfully countered suffer knockback, knockdown or stunned effect Death From Above: Aerial stealth takedowns now kill enemies. Tier Two (5) Critical Strike: By pressing the strike button when an attack connects the hit counter is increased by one Tier Three (4) Tier Four (3) Blademaster: The threshold for a hit-streak is reduced by three Death Threat: You can command a branded Uruk to issue a Death Threat against a Captain which increase that captain's power level, guards and overall difficulty but give a greater chance of that captain leaving behind an epic rune upon death Resilience: A single hit can be taken without loosing you hit counter Tier Five (3) Critical Strike 2: By pressing the strike button when an attack connects the hit counter is increased by two Wraith Skills (21) Tier One (4) Elven Swiftness: A well timed button press after landing a vault gives a short speed boost and an additional hit to the hit counter Detonate: You can shoot barrels or fires to cause them to explode. You character takes no damage from these explosions. Wraith Stun: Pressing the circle (or wraith power button) stuns an enemy. Pressing the strike button right after starts a flurry combo. Tier Two (5) Wraith Flash: When a Hit-Streak is charged you can perform a blast that interrupts all attacks and causes AOE damage Tier Three (4) Wraith Blast: Upgrades Wraith Stun's range so that all enemies in a cone around you are hit Combat Drain: When Hit Streak is charged you can drain a target Tier Four (4) Fire Arrow: When Hit-Streak is charged you can unleash fire-arrow Brand: All special moves that cause drain now also brand your target Tier Five (4) Shadow Strike Chain: You can now chain together shadow strike attacks by pressing the strike button and the left stick in the direction of the enemy Quick Draw: Bow attacks now take significantly less time to charge Dispatch: Branded enemies can now be instantly killed with a button press Category:Abilities